Investment Strategy
The best technique for making money in the stock market can be summed up in four small words: buy low, sell high. A successful investor is someone who can buy low and sell high enough so that he comes out ahead at the end of his transactions. There are three basic investment strategies to which investors commonly subscribe in their efforts to try to buy low, sell high: (1) pure fundamental analysis, (2) pure technical analysis, and (3) a combination of fundamental and technical analysis.